Paola's Big Brother US 1
Paola's Big Brother applications we're opened on the 19th of April 2018. They closed on the 12th of May 2018. The cast was revealed later on. The premiere was on the 16th of May 2018. The season ended on 24th of May 2018. The winner was Sydney by a 2-1 vote. Congratulations! Departures * On Week 1, Ollie has walked for having too much on his plate. * On Week 5, Tae was expelled for inactiveness * On Week 10, Zach was expelled for bad behaviour against the host. Trivia * Sydney is the first ever winner of a PBBUS longterm season. * Sydney won the most competitions at 9. * Amelia is the first ever runner-up of a PBBUS longterm season. * Noobie is the first ever HOH of a PBBUS longterm season, and he is also the first ever POV of a PBBUS Longterm. * Sydney, Zane and Tae are the only ones that never recieved a vote. (to evict) * Peter, Sabrina and Kianna had the most votes to evict at 4. * Kianna and Sayuri were the only rejoiners this season. * Zane, Nina, Jo and Peter were the only debuters this season. Twists * Additional Houseguests - On Week 1, we have gotten 2 random audience members in the game, which made 12 houseguests. However on Week 3, Zach came in the house, which is the last late joiner and that also makes 13 houseguests in total. * Instant Eviction - On Week 2, it was revealed that it would be an instant eviction, which means there would be no PoV. Houseguests Voting History Season Logs Week 1 * HOH: Noobie * Nominees: Ollie and Sayuri * POV: Noobie * Used On: Sayuri * Rep. Nom: Peter * Final Noms: Peter and Ollie * Evicted: Peter 4-2 * Walked: Ollie Week 2 (Instant Eviction) * HOH: Sabrina * Nominees: Jo and Kianna * Evicted: Kianna 2-2 (Sabrina's Sole Vote) Week 3 * HOH: Sayuri * Nominees: Sabrina and Noobie * POV: Joshua * Used On: Nobody * Final Noms: Sabrina and Noobie * Evicted: Noobie 2-1 * Returning: Kianna Week 4 * HOH: Joshua * Nominees: Amelia and Tae * POV: Phil * Used On: Tae * Rep. Nom: Sayuri * Final Noms: Sayuri and Amelia * Evicted: Sayuri 2-1 Week 5 * Returning: Sayuri * HOH: Zane * Nominees: Phil and Sabrina * POV: Zane * Used On: Nobody * Final Noms: Phil and Sabrina * Evicted: Phil 2-1 Week 6 (Instant Eviction) * HOH: Sydney * Nominees: Joshua and Amelia * Evicted: Joshua 2-1 Week 7 * HOH: Amelia * Nominees: Zane and Kianna * POV: Sydney * Used On: Zane * Rep. Nom: Sabrina * Final Noms: Kianna and Sabrina * Evicted: Kianna 2-1 Week 8 * HOH: Sydney * Nominees: Sabrina and Nina * POV: Sydney * Used On: Nina * Rep. Nom: Sayuri * Final Noms: Sabrina and Sayuri * Evicted: Sabrina 1-0 Week 9 * HOH: Amelia * Nominees: Nina and Jo * POV: Sydney * Used On: N/A * Evicted: Nina 2-0 Week 10 * HOH: Sydney * Nominees: Sayuri and Jo * POV: Sydney * Used On: N/A * Evicted: Jo 1-0 (Amelia's Sole Vote) Week 11 * HOH Part 1: Sydney * HOH Part 2: Amelia * HOH Part 3: Amelia * Nominees: Sydney and Sayuri * Evicted: Sayuri 1-0 (Amelia's Sole Vote) Week 12 * Winner: Sydney 2-1 * Runner-Up: Amelia 1-2